


Hair Dye and Halloween

by BloodAndPaper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodAndPaper/pseuds/BloodAndPaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween themed Carmilla FLUFF. </p><p>Laura convinces her vampire it would be really fun for them to do couples' costumes. Carmilla was NOT expecting the consequences of agreeing to go as the Pink Panther. Hilariousness ensues.</p><p>Collaboration with @nats_eyebrows (storyline) and @ukulele_katie (artwork to follow)</p><p>http://tmblr.co/Z8JORq1wxy9vC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye and Halloween

“Carm, pleeeeeaaseeee!” Laura begged for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes.

The vampire huffed. “I told you I’ve already got my costume, cupcake,” she waved toward the skinny jeans and red and black striped sweater. “I’m going as Marceline the Vampire Queen,” she paused. “It’s fitting.” She looked down at the pink hair dye again. “I was gonna see if you’d go as Princess Bubblegum.”

“Please just do this _one, little_ thing for me.” Laura pouted. “I promise I will make it worth your while.” She had _other_ ideas for that hair dye.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her roommate. “Make it _worth my while_ or make it worth my while like you did last time – with baked goods – which is _so_ not what that phrase is used for and you know it!” the vampire huffed.

Laura blushed. She briefly looked down at the floor. They’d been tiptoeing around this for _months_ and she really wasn’t opposed to the idea – like at all, just a little insecure in the face of all of Carmilla’s _experience_. She nodded her head – mostly to herself – in resolution. “I’ll let you choose,” she whispered. “Anything you want.”

Carmilla’s eyes got wide. “Deal,” she said before she could really even think it through.

That’s how Carmilla found herself at the Alchemy Club’s Halloween Bash.

When the two had first walked through the door, Laura in her beige trench coat and brown deerstalker – holding a ridiculously disproportionate magnifying glass – and Carmilla, in her panther form, with bright pink fur…

She quickly became the butt of _many_ jokes that night, at first Laura had defended her – when it was just comments about rolling in Pepto-bismol and getting bubble gum stuck in her fur. That was until Laf had said something along the lines of: “Yo Carmilla, what did the Pink Panther say when he stepped on an ant?” followed quickly by Danny sing-songing: “Dead ant, dead ant, dead ant dead ant dead ant!”

Laura was doubled over in laughter and Carmilla stalked up menacingly to the two redheads growling lowly until they both skedaddled off in the direction of the alcohol.

Which was another reason this was a terrible idea. _Alcohol_. She couldn’t even fix herself a drink to lesson her embarrassment. She stalked back over to Laura and nuzzled the girl’s stomach, looking up at the brunette with huge, golden eyes.

“What’s up, Carm?” She scratched the panther behind its ludicrously pink ears and giggled a little.  Carmilla turned her head toward the table full of alcohol and let out a whine. “Oh! You want a drink?” The huge panther nodded in affirmation. Laura led the way to the table and poured a beer into one of the red cups before sitting it on the floor in front of the giant pink cat. 

The panther licked its lips before setting in on the beer. She had gotten, maybe, three good laps in when the cup turned over, spilling the rest of the contents onto the floor. Carmilla turned her eyes up sheepishly to Laura.

The brunette crossed her arms and twisted her lips to the side. “I have an idea!” Laura said excitedly. She poured another beer and went to sit down on one of the couches. She patted the spot beside her and the huge cat jumped up and curled along her side. Laura nestled the cup in between her knees and Carmilla started lapping away at the beer.

Everything was going well until Carmilla got a bit too vigorous in her lapping and got beer all over Laura’s jeans. Laura groaned. “I think you’ve had enough, missy!”

The panther huffed and glared at the brunette, but took the cup in between her teeth and set it gingerly on the coffee table and placed her massive head in Laura’s lap instead. She could _almost_ tune out the sounds of laughter and the jokes at her expense when Laura’s fingers started scratching behind her ears.

The party continued late into the night, and after many pictures that Carmilla was _forced_ into, the two decided to head back to their dorm.

They left the Alchemy Club house and Carmilla immediately transformed back into her human form. She glared at the tiny brunette next to her. “I’m not sure _anything you want_ is going to cover the damage done to my image tonight,” the vampire growled. “You’d better be glad you’re so damn cute.” She took the brunette’s hand in her own as they walked back toward their dorm.

Laura grinned up sheepishly at the dark haired girl. “But you were _really_ adorable. And I have like _so many_ pictures that are going to be great!”

Carmilla let out a long sigh. “Your phone is going to mysteriously disappear tonight, poptart,” she mumbled.

Laura giggled again before she – not so successfully – tried to cover it up with a cough.

Carmilla growled again. “What?”

Laura stopped dead in her tracks, the hand still in her own causing the vampire to turn toward her.  “It’s just a _little_ funny is all.”

The vampire rolled her eyes. “I’m glad you find my pain amusing,” she grumbled, somewhat good naturedly, as she tucked a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear.

“Not that,” Laura assured her. “It’s just – you were gonna go as Marceline and you wanted me to go as Princess Bubblegum,” she giggled a little more. “But right now, you look _a lot_ like Princess Bubblegum.”

Carmilla glared at her. “You’re going to regret that when I enact that _anything you want, Carm_ favor for all of this.”

Laura gulped. “About that,” she started. “You know when I said _anything_ , I meant anything _within reason_ , right?”

Carmilla just turned and pulled her toward their shared dorm.

“Right, Carm?” Radio silence.

Once they got back to their dorm Carmilla was immediately in the bathroom, head bent over the sink washing out the _temporary_ hair dye. The only problem was, this was the fifth time she’d washed her hair – and it was still pink. She groaned again as she applied more shampoo. The white porcelain of the sink was now stained pink and there were pink fingerprints on almost every surface. “Laura!” she shouted.

The brunette poked her head into the bathroom. “What’s up, Carm?”

Carmilla turned toward her, looking every bit the part of a drowned rat. Pink streaks were rolling down her cheeks and neck and she pouted – actually pouted. “This isn’t coming out." 

Laura – for her part – did her best to hide the laughter that was threatening to bubble out at the sight of her girlfriend. She pursed her lips together to hide the grin. She looked at the box of hair dye. “It clearly says temporary on it. Maybe it’s just not temporary on animal fur?” she giggled. “Maybe if you shifted back into a cat and we just showered you off a bit?” she suggested.

The image of Laura’s fingers delicately massaging the hair dye out of her fur gave Carmilla a warm fuzzy feeling. A purr started deep in her chest and rumbled out into the small – acoustically amazing – bathroom.

Laura giggled. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” She walked over to the edge of the bathtub and started running the water, letting her hand hang in the stream to make sure the temperature was good. “Alright babe, hop on in.” She patted the edge of the tub and looked back at the bright pink cat.

Carmilla – as gracefully as she could manage – hopped into the bathtub and crouched down so Laura would have better access to her.

Laura reached for the detachable showerhead and started wetting down the panther’s fur with warm water.  Once it was thoroughly soaked, she grabbed the shampoo and started massaging it into Carmilla’s fur.

Carmilla purred as the girl paid more and more attention to her ears. She could see the water turning pink and assumed that whatever Laura was doing, was working better than what she’d been doing before. That was until the brunette huffed and ran out of the room with a “be right back!”

When Laura returned, she was holding a large scrub brush. Carmilla eyed her warily as she approached the tub again. “Don’t worry, Carm. I’ll be gentle.”

Carmilla suddenly felt like she wasn’t going to make it out of this with all of her hide – literally. She wasn’t going to lie though; the scrub brush did kind of feel good. Like _really_ good. Like _oh no_. Her hind leg started twitching of its own accord. The massive paw splashing the pink water everywhere. She turned to find her tiny gay glaring at her, tank top clinging to her every curve, hair dripping down her face. The panther hung its head and glanced back up at the brunette in an apology.

After a few more tries Carmilla was still pink. Albeit slightly less pink than before. Now her fur was more of a pastel pinkish shade. “Carm, this isn’t really working,” Laura said ruefully. “I mean, I think I’ve gotten out all I can. It may just have to come out on its own.” The girl was clearly fighting off laughter.

Carmilla turned to glare at the tiny human, but in her haste she slipped in the soapy water.  She tried desperately to regain her footing, but in the end, just let out a pitiful sounding yowl and went down with a huge splash. She surfaced from the water completely drenched.

Laura lost it. She doubled over and completely lost it at the sight of Carmilla emerging looking like melted bubble gum. She laughed until her sides were hurting, then she laughed more because she’d somehow managed to get the hiccups.

Carmilla glared at the brunette, a low growl emanated from her chest. Laura just kept laughing.  Completely finished with this entire situation, the panther just flopped down on its hind quarters and mewled.

Laura finally managed to get her laughter under control and looked back at Carmilla, tears streaming down her cheeks from her fit of giggling. “I’m sorry, Carm,” she said. “I really am!” she tried again when the panther just huffed and continued sitting there, staring at the wall. Its pink ears were completely flattened against its head and its drenched tail hung limply over the edge of the bathtub, twitching angrily.

Carmilla, for her part, just hissed menacingly at the brunette before leaning forward and laying her head flat against the wall in front of her with a thud. She’d get the tiny gay back for this one.

Four previously white towels later, Laura was in a fit of laughter once again. Carmilla’s fur was standing at attention due to all of the static from toweling her off and it was _still_ pink. “Carm,” Laura laughed, struggling to speak. “You look like you rolled around in cotton candy!” Laura was on the floor now, rolling onto her side and slapping her thigh. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again.

Carmilla sat back on her haunches and huffed, fur sticking out in every direction. She sank to the floor and started to lick at her paws to smooth the fur out before she realized that the paw she’d been grooming was decidedly _less_ pink than the rest of her.  She started licking at her other paw, and like magic, the dye was coming out. When she really thought about it, she was probably going to get sick from all of this, but at least she’d save herself the embarrassment of walking around _pink_.

She groomed herself for a good forty-five minutes before she was satisfied with the results. Finally shifting back into human form as Laura emerged from her shower. She rounded on the small girl and shot her a wicked grin. “So about that _anything_. Time to pay up, cupcake,” she growled.

Laura looked up with wide eyes and dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair. She passed the vampire and went to lie on her bed, toying with the hem of her shirt. Carmilla was on top of her in an instant. Lips crashing into Laura’s, tongue seeking entrance into her mouth.

They made out on Laura’s bed for a while before the girl was writhing underneath Carmilla.  The brunette’s hips rose to meet the vampire’s and both girls gasped at the warmth that pooled low in their stomachs. “So what’s it gonna be then?” Laura whispered.

Carmilla smirked. “Oh I have all kinds of ideas about that,” she purred. Laura stared up at the vampire for a few seconds before giggling again. Carmilla’s smirk faltered as the brunette reached up and wrapped a strand of pink hair around her finger. “I think you missed a spot,” she whispered. “Could be a fashion statement,” she giggled.

Carmilla huffed as Laura rose up to pull her into another kiss. She pulled away and sat up.

“What’s wrong?” the girl asked, eyebrows furrowing at the rejection.

“I’m not in the mood anymore…” the vampire huffed, getting up and flopping down in her own bed with a book.

Laura stared at her with clear disbelief. “You’re not in the moo – what?!?” she shouted, frustrated at being worked up and left hanging.

Carmilla smirked again. “You’ll get what’s coming to you,” she growled. “When my hair is its _normal_ color again.” With that she went back to her book, leaving a clearly unsatisfied Laura gaping at her from across the room.


End file.
